


A Little Box of Surprises

by emeraldeyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldeyes/pseuds/emeraldeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was feeling desolated and abandoned and he had a reason for that all. His heart was broken, but can Zayn heat the fire in Harry’s heart again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Box of Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This is not real, it's just a fanfic. It's also the first i'm going to publish and if there are something you find any mistakes or if you have any suggestion to improve my writing skills, please comment below. xx

It’s two in the morning and Harry can’t even think straight. Why was this happening to him? What has he done? He doesn’t know. It’s been 5 days and nights without sleeping well, without hunger and he was suffering. He just wanted the pain to go way, but she didn’t.

His apartment looked empty and somehow, he was feeling lost since he was there all alone. Well, not completely alone. He had the company of his pet. A stripped cat which made him company for 3 years now. He remembers how he and his cat became friends, because that’s what they were, friends.  
Three years ago, by the summer, he was working in a bakery so he could save some money for college. It seemed like an usual day of work, and it passed quickly, with costumers entering and leaving the bakery all the time. When his turn ended, he left and started walking home, since he lived near his work and, he still doesn’t know why, but he looked to an alley in the street, and he saw two cute little cats in a box. One was stripped and with the colors of orange and yellow, and the other was completely black, with an exception of his ears, which were some kind of dark beige or smooth light brown. He called the stripped cat ‘’Abby’’ and the dark one ‘’Luna’’. - They were both female, so those names worked out just fine. He took them home, and gave them some tuna since he had no cat food at home, and the two little cats liked them. Or it looked like, at least.  
He bought them food, and two little nests for them, but they always decided to sleep with him on his bed. They would only sleep in other place when Harry was not home. Harry always loved animals, and especially cats because of their soft hair and their enormous eyes. And he loved his two friends.  
But someday, during vacations, he asked his friend Ed to keep an eye on them, because he was going out for some days. When he returned, Luna was gone. Apparently, she escaped when Ed tried to pet her.

And in this moment, Harry feels the same way although a bit worst. How could he leave? Harry loved him so much, and he just left with no explanation. His parents told him that that boy was no good, but they didn’t know him. They didn’t know Zayn like he did. Zayn was sweet, thoughtful and simply amazing.  
Harry had his complexes but he thought Zayn always loved him the way he was. Until a few days ago, at least…  
Harry went home from work. He still worked at the bakery, because he felt good in working there and, honestly, he wasn’t feeling prepared for college yet. He arrived home and he knew he would be alone, because Zayn would probably be in the top of a building painting the amazing view London had to give him. So Harry started making dinner. He and Zayn were together for 13 months, and Harry was happy as he never was.  
He made dinner and he sat on the couch waiting for Zayn, but Harry had a bad feeling about all that waiting. Zayn used to arrive late sometimes, but never that late. Harry was worried. He called him about 15 times and left him 7 voicemail calls, without counting with the text messages.  
Harry didn’t sleep that night, and in the next day, he received a message from Zayn:  
I’m sorry. I thought I could do this, but I can’t. I’m not good enough for you and you deserve more than the failure that I am. You’re sweet and innocent and you don’t deserve to have such evil in your life. You’re better without me.  
Bye Harry,  
Love you forever, Zayn.

Harry wasn’t expecting for that. His heart was broken now and he had innumerous questions on his mind, but Zayn couldn’t answer them anymore, because he left. He was gone. He left Harry all alone. What have he done? He must have done something for Zayn to left and it’s his entire fault.

Harry couldn’t even focus on work, so he asked for a few days to gather his thoughts. He spent those few days at home, in the company of Abby, waiting for his phone to ring or a simply sign of Zayn.  
Louis, his best mate, often would stop by and see how Harry was. But Harry knew that Louis was busy almost all the time with his work and with his boyfriend, Liam. Even though the visits were short, they meant a lot to him.

He stopped thinking when he heard the sound of his cellphone ringing. It was a phone call from Niall, one of his friends, Harry answered it.  
\- Hi, Harry? How are you doing? – His voice sounded tense and sad.  
\- Why you asking, Niall? – Harry was confused. Although Niall was a good friend, he didn’t have the habit of calling him to know if he was okay.  
\- Humm… I talked to Zayn and he…  
\- You talked to Zayn? – Harry interrupted him, and his voice had signs of joy and relief because in these days, he thought the worst.  
\- Yeah… he’s pretty down. He didn’t tell me what happened but I know when he’s not okay. So, what happened? – Niall seemed worried.  
\- I don’t know. A few days I arrived home and he wasn’t here. Then, in the next day, he sent me a text saying that he didn’t deserve me and that he had to go. I called hundreds of times and he never returned my calls… - Tears were falling across Harry’s cheeks.  
\- Oh… Don’t cry Harry. I’m sure he just needs some time to think about…  
\- To think about what? Maybe he got away because he doesn’t love me and he didn’t have the courage to say it to me. Maybe he thinks that I’m hateful and useless, so he left. – Harry was already sobbing. He has been crying for all these days, but it didn’t make this any easier.  
\- Harry… he loves you. Don’t doubt that. Ever. I see the way you look at each other and I know he loves you from the bottom of his heart. Believe me.  
-If you say so… Huh, I have to go, Nialler… - Harry wanted to escape from the conversation. He wasn’t ready for this. He wanted to be as small as a person could be. Perhaps then he wouldn’t feel that much pain if he was smaller.  
\- You’ll be okay?  
\- Sure, Nialler.  
\- Hey, why don’t you pass by tomorrow, so we can see a movie or so? – Niall was changing the subject.  
\- I don’t know…  
\- Oh come on… - Harry wasn’t sure if he was prepared for that, but then, we couldn’t say no to Niall.  
\- Okay, Niall. See you tomorrow.  
\- Bye, Harry. Love ya.  
\- Love ya too.  
Harry wanted to find a hole and hide inside, so nobody could see him, and then, probably, he wouldn’t feel the pain. He’s not sure he was ready to get out of home, but he had to. He couldn’t say locked up in his apartment his entire life.  
Harry went to bed, and for the first time, in what it seemed like an eternity, Harry fell in a deep sleep.

When he woke up, he felt better than the other days and he thought that probably Niall’s request was a good idea. He got up, he showered, dressed and then ate a snack before he went to Niall’s.  
When he arrived, some instinct was telling him to not enter the house, but Harry ignored it anyway. He knocked, and Niall came all smiling and hugged him, hard. Then, Niall made signal for Harry to enter, and so did Harry, and when he was heading for the living room, he heard the unmistakable sound of Louis, which was giggling from Niall’s room. So Harry headed there. When he arrived, he paused on the door and saw Louis and Liam playing with play guns.  
\- You kids having fun? – Harry smirked.  
\- HARRY! – Louis and Liam said in unison. – You’re looking better! Thank God!  
Harry made a cheeky smile that didn’t really reach his eyes and hugged his two friends.  
Within a long moment of silence, Louis and Liam were in front of Harry, and it seemed like they were having a telepathic conversation.  
\- Is there something you guys want to share? – Harry was confused, but he smirked just to don’t ruin the buddy atmosphere.  
\- Nope. Hey, you know what? Wait here for a second. We have something for you. –Liam made a face that was questioning Louis.  
\- Okay… - said Harry, confused by the strange manners of Louis.  
\- Don’t get the hell out of this room, Styles. – He sounded dictatorial.  
\- Okay… - Harry knew that nothing good was coming from that, but he didn’t care. Besides that, Louis was always doing stuff like this.

Louis closed the door after Liam got out of the room. Several minutes had passed, when the door opened and Zayn was thrown into the room. Harry couldn’t believe what he was seeing. It was Zayn. He was alive and he seemed fine.  
\- AND YOU GUYS WON’T GET OUT OF THIS ROOM UNTIL YOU SOLVED OUT ALL YOUR PROBLEMS! – Yelled Louis.  
\- Hey you can’t do this! – Harry protested.  
\- It seems like I can. – Said Louis, while locking the door.

Several seconds, minutes, hours, Harry doesn’t know, had passed. They didn’t share a word. Harry can’t take his eyes out of Zayn, but Zayn just stares at the floor.  
Suddenly, a shy voice echoes through the room.  
\- I never wanted to leave, I just… - Zayn spoke, finally.  
\- You what? – Harry said it, more roughly that he wanted.  
\- Harry… I…  
\- What, Zayn?! You didn’t want to leave why?! You left because you didn’t love me or is there somebody else?  
\- There’s nobody else. Only you.  
\- So why did you leave? - He was trying not to cry, but when Zayn looked at him for the first time, he saw the tears in tanned boy eyes. Tears he was trying to keep them from falling.  
\- I just… I was scared. One moment I was looking for a new pair of socks in your drawer, the other I was with one tiny box in my hand. – Zayn couldn’t help it. The tears started to fall. They were meters apart, but Harry cut the proximity and hugged Zayn.  
\- Shhh… Don’t cry, Zaynie. – Harry tried to calm him down.  
\- I love you so much, Harry. But I don’t know if I’m ready… - Zayn was sobbing from trying to stop crying.  
\- I know, Zayn. That’s why I didn’t ask you. I have that ring for about 2 months, but I still wasn’t capable of asking you. It’s like the perfect moment never comes. But I love you and If you don’t think you’re ready yet, I can wait. All I want to do is to keep you happy. I don’t want to force you into nothing.  
\- Are you sure, Harry? – Zayn broke the contact between the bodies to look at Harry. Harry nodded and gave a caste kiss on Zayn’s nose.  
Suddenly they hear some small voice from the other side of the door.  
"Do you think they’re okay?"  
"I can’t hear a thing. I wish they spoke higher."  
"Shall we come to see how they’re doing?"  
\- You know, sometimes I hate them, but they’re the best mates we’ve always had. – Harry whispered.  
\- You’re right. But, while they’re curious and don’t open the door, we have time to make things right! – Zayn made a perv face and looked Harry front his head from his feet and to his head again.  
\- Zayn! – Harry chides while Zayn pushes Harry slowly until they arrived to the bed. Zayn shuts Harry up with a passionate kiss when gets on top of Harry. Their bodies entirely in contact while they share kisses.

\- Seriously? On my bed, guys? – Niall exclaimed. Harry flushed then looked at Zayn, which smile was contagious, and smiled too.

 

4 MONTHS LATER  
White sheets rolled up into two sweaty and tired bodies on a kingsize bed, breathing harsh while they caressing each other body. Their hair is still wet from all the excitement of the earlier night.  
\- Is this what being married is all about? I could get used to this. – Zayn smirks.  
\- I wouldn’t mind too. – Harry smile and switch position so he can look Zayn in the eye. Then he takes his thumb to Zayn’s cheek. – Do you know how much I love you?  
\- I have an idea. – Zayn turns, switches position and he’s now on top of Harry.  
\- Hm… Again? – Harry grins. Zayn nodded. And started kissing the corner of Harry’s mouth.  
There’s a knock on the door, followed by a man’s voice:  
\- ROOM SERVICE.  
\- Come back later. – Harry smirked, looking up and kissing Zayn in the mouth.


End file.
